


The prankster and the liar

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff Needs a Hug, bucky and pietro are brotp, pietro maximoffis a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: But this time, it was different because Natasha was reading, sat beside the other agent, and without looking up, she said to her old friend:- You should tell him.- Why should I? Don’t you see how happy the kid is? I don’t wanna spoil his little bubble of happiness!- So… You’re gonna keep lying?- Well… It is keeping him happy, innit? And if I tell him the truth, how will he react at the fact that I’ve been lying to him since the beginning?- Alright, alright! I’m just saying…- Just saying what?- I’m just saying that one day; sooner or later, I don’t know, but… He will find out.In his chest, Pietro felt his heart being torn apart by what he just heard.





	The prankster and the liar

Pietro Maximoff has always been a prankster and, mind you, it wasn’t living in the Stark Tower that would change that fact. Actually, it was mostly a huge factor that grew the frequency of his pranks and their originality (as much as their intensity to be honest). At first, he didn’t do much: they had yet to get used to live with Stark and the others, he had to recovered from his amazing and heroic act in the war against Ultron and a broken arm (thanked to Wanda who didn’t appreciate having almost lost her twin, but she was nice enough to wait until he got out of the nursery) and, to be honest, he was kind of afraid (yes, it could also happen to him sometimes) of how all those superheroes would respond if he ever give a go at some pranks against one of them. 

If he has always been a prankster, he also has always been restless; even before being recruited by the Hydra, he had need to keep moving to spend his excess of energy. Therefore, the first three weeks after he was completely recovered had been awful for the speedy boy: life was calm in the tower, to much for his liking, and there was no super-villains to fight… He was boring to death! 

\- Don’t be over-dramatic! has shut him Wanda when he complained.

Honestly, she has it coming and two days later, she was the first victim of her prankster of a brother. That was nothing to hard, just switching sucker and salt while she was making her coffee, looking to Natasha with whom she was talking about her love for the colour red. Of course, the face she pulled was a reward on its own, but the sight of some of the toughest warriors in the world (and outside, let’s not forget Thor) giggling like some giddy teenage girls talking with their crushes… That, that was something Pietro has swore he would never forget. A few days later, Wanda avenged herself with the help of Steve ( Mister Perfect Soldier could be a rascal when he wanted to). It didn’t really start a pranks war, much to Pepper’s delight, but it brought some vivacity to the everyday life and they all enjoyed too much seeing one of them being the victim of another prank. It started with small things: a mug disappearing from their hands, being flipped over, switching the Tv program when someone was playing video-game, toothpaste in stead of mayo. Then it started getting bigger: stealing clothes (once Bruce was unable to wear any purple item for a full two weeks before Pietro put them back in his closet), transporting one of them to another room, closing this room, painting faces or bodies, wetting them, hiding their weapons, flipping them during their training session… 

Pretty fast, the boy knew what to do to whom: the toothpaste was for Tony who never watched before making a sandwich, it was easier to paint Thor than to do any other trick, Bruce was pretty much frustrated by the lack of purple but would smile for days after having back his favourite colour, an angry and wet Black Widow was scary but was a good thing for his sister who could pamper the russian woman afterward, Wanda always fell for the salt in stead of the sucker, Steve would play along if the speedy guy tried to flip him over during his training, Sam (when he was there) would take everything since he always pranked back and Bucky would always got the nicest pranks for the only reason he would every time have the brightest smile (the guy has some serious self-issues and never really feel appreciated, except for those times). 

But if Pietro has to choice only one person to prank for the rest of his life, it would be the one and only Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. It wasn’t because the man was the easier to catch in his net, even if this was the younger tend to say when asked and nobody believed him on that point anyway. No, the reason was that his man made him pay in a very pleasant way when they were just the two of them on the last floor of the Tower, the floor they started to share when they decided that keeping each one of their bedrooms didn’t make anymore sens now that Pietro spend all his night in the comfort of Clint’s arms. 

The young man has never feel so happy in his life, not even when his parents were still alive and that was something! The more he was happy, the less living in the Tower was boring for everybody. But giving the hard life he had have, his happiness was something easy to break and it happened after almost a full year living and working as an avenger.   
It was on a day like any other day: Pietro has just stole his boyfriend’s mug (the one he was currently drinking in) and came back to tease the older man, which would normally lead to a Show off whispered against his lips before Clint would pour himself another mug. But this time, it was different because Natasha was reading, sat beside the other agent, and without looking up, she said to her old friend:

\- You should tell him.

\- Why should I? Don’t you see how happy the kid is? I don’t wanna spoil his little bubble of happiness!

\- So… You’re gonna keep lying?

\- Well… It is keeping him happy, innit? And if I tell him the truth, how will he react at the fact that I’ve been lying to him since the beginning? 

\- Alright, alright! I’m just saying…

\- Just saying what?

\- I’m just saying that one day; sooner or later, I don’t know, but… He will find out.

In his chest, Pietro felt his heart being torn apart by what he just heard. What were the two agents talking about? What will he find out? Why would it break his happiness? As fast as he had arrived in the room, the young man left it to hide himself in his room where he shouldn’t see his lover before the night since Clint was supposed to trained all afternoon after having had his post-lunch coffee. The sokovian spend all his afternoon thinking about what he heard, asking himself what they meant and while he tried to keep his calm, a voice kept screaming in his head that there was only one thing that could break his heart. After hours arguing with himself, he lost the fight and when Clint came back, he was met by the sight of Pietro hiding in his sheets, unwilling to play with him or talk to him or even look at him. Has the young man finally find out that he was lying all along? He hoped not. 

For days and days, living in the Tower was awful. Pietro was sad, everybody could say so, but nobody knew why. Well, two agents believed they knew why and one of them, thought that the boys was being over-dramatic, there was no reason to act this way because of what Clint did. Let’s be serious. The man had tried to make his lover speak, but the boy was stubborn, and even his sister had tried, but failed. Nobody knew what to do, what to say to light up their little prankster. 

Surprisingly, it was Bucky who finally happened to help the speedy boy. During those few days, both of them had get used to sit together, speaking or not (depending on the day), while sharing a moment of peaceful sadness. Then, one night, as the avengers were having a party at the Tower to light up the mood, the two friends had find their way out of all those people and noises. They were sat, looking by the window, when Bucky decided he was in the mood to speak. Maybe the party had succeeded at his purpose?

\- What’s wrong?

\- Don’t know what you’re talking about…

\- Really? Simply getting tired of pranking? Too bad! I was enjoying it… Remember me when me and Steve used to… Well, he ain’t always been mister perfect soldier.

\- I think Clint is with me just for sex. Or maybe is cheating on me...

Bucky shocked on his beer, then looked at Pietro like he was a fool. 

\- No way! What put this into the little head of yours?

\- Over-heard a discussion between him and Natasha. She said that he should tell me the truth because I would find out one day anyway and he told her that he couldn’t break my happiness and that I would never get over the fact that he had lied to me since the started of our relationship… So, it kind make sens that I think that.

It was all Bucky needed to frankly start to laugh, not in a mean way but the kid was so naif it was adorable. He then told Pietro that he should think about why people started calling Clint hawkeye. With a frown, the young man agreed and then listened closely to his friend who had started telling him old story about his and Steve’s youth. How reckless and idiot they were. 

This little chat with Bucky had put the sokovian in a better mood and pranks came back in the tower routine. This is only a week later that the speedy boy settled for a talk with his boyfriend who wore a mixed of expression on his face. Apprehension because he was afraid of what the young man was about to tell him and relieved that the boy was finally ready as well as willing to talk with him. Pietro went directly to the point, telling him he over-heard his and Natasha’s discussion. Clint looked hurt when the younger told him that he thought his lover cheated on him or had never loved him.

\- Honey, I love you. You think I would divorced just for sex with a young and bratty dude who seems to be unable to ease for a second? Come on, I’m a bit hurt right now.

\- Well, sorry! But none of you made sens that day! How was I supposed to understand? I couldn’t come asking you, you didn’t want to tell me whatever you should.

\- Then why are we talking about that then?

\- Because of Bucky!

\- Bucky?

\- Yeah! He seems to think it is about why your codename is Hawkeye… But I didn’t understand and even if I’ve thought about it since he told me that… I can’t find out what’s the point, so I wanted to ask you.

That was it. Clint knew he couldn’t turn back, he had to tell the truth or he would lose his punk of a lover and only for something that, actually, was really stupid. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

\- Pietro… I havn’t been called Hawkeye only because I love to be higher than the rest of people and that I have really good eyes that can see very far. Well, it is a bit because of that. But I can see very far as much as I can see very small thing that no one else can. It helped me anticipating a lot of things: an attack, something coming to me and very fast. And as an archer, I learned to take notice of the wind, the moves around me…

\- I still don’t understand.

\- I’m coming to it, love. You are the fastest man I’ve ever seen, but that doesn’t mean that you’ve got no impact of what’s around you.

\- Are you telling me that you did see me coming? Like… Every single time?

\- Maybe not every single time, but often enough. Yeah.

Petro was shocked, there were no other word to describe how he felt, but soon enough his shocked expression was transformed in a smile that brightened the room and the young man jump on his lover, kissing him everywhere he could reach on his face. A laugh erupted from his belly and the two men happily made up for those awful days spending next to each other and so far away at the same time.

If the others avengers did asked themselves what exactly happened between them when, the morning after, they acted like the most romantic couple, murmuring sweet nothing in each other ears while they were having breakfast, nobody never brought up the subject. They were far to happy to have back Pietro’s pranks to make the life less boring. The sokovian never stopped his pranks on Clint, trying everyday to figure out a way to win over the man ability. He also took, everyday, sometime to prank Bucky because as much he had appreciated sharing peaceful moment of sadness, he was grateful that the man had helped him and wanted to share with him another kind of moment, some peaceful moment of happiness because Bucky deserved it.


End file.
